A Haircut
by Reffer Lift
Summary: His hair was one centimetre too long. She came in with a random mood swing. It was an experiance they would never forget. Not really a HollandxTalho, but if you like that couple, you'll like this.


A/N: And now I attempt at humour again. Hope it's good!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eureka Seven. If I did,then I would not have to write this, but make it an episode! Ah... but we can still dream, right?

Renton: No you can't.

Me: Why?

Renton: Because your dreams are about Eureka Seven.

Me: And...

Renton: Your dreams are owned by BONES.

Me: Damn you...

ENJOY!

The Haircut

By: Chelso (AKA Reffer Lift)

"Ah, my hair. It is the perfect length... oh how I love my hair..." Holland said as he looked in the mirror.

"No one will come and tell me to cut it... for it is to nice..."

Holland marked a little mark on a ruler.

"My hair will always be 5 centimetres high... but it seems that it is 6 centimetres. No matter. It's just a centimetre." Holland said as he marked the ruler.

"HOLLAND!!!!" Moondoggie's voice on the intercom screamed.

"We have a Code TMS! I repeat! A CODE TMS!!!"

"A Code TMS!? Oh no... not again..." Holland sighed in fear.

"Who has she got to!?" Holland asked.

"No one... yet..."

"Good... that's good..." Holland muttered under his breath.

"Holland! You need to get prepared!"

"Ah! Right!" he panicked. Holland lifted up his bed revealing the hidden compartment there.

"Holland, hurry! She's coming!" Moondoggie screamed over the intercom.

"I am!" Holland yelled in a panic. Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the door.

"Oh... no..." Holland said in fear. The door opened to reveal Talho having an angry mood swing.

"Stand back! I have an 'Anti-Mood Swing shield!'" Holland yelled. The shield he held up was made of cheap plastic with the words "ANTI-MOOD SWING" on it. The "A" and "S" were falling off and most of the word "MOOD" was ripped off.

"Oh will you get rid of that thing!" Talho yelled as she walked into the room and plopped herself on the couch. She turned on the radio, but all she got was static.

"Why am I getting static? I want music!" Talho yelled again.

"Uh, Talho? We have to wait for the music. We aren't in range of a radio tower..." Holland started to say.

"I don't care! I'm in a bad mood right now and I want to listen to Brittney Spears!" She complained. Talho then saw the ruler with a mark on it.

"Hm? What's this?" She asked.

"Huh, oh, that's the ruler I use to keep track of how long my hair is." Holland replied.

"Your hair is always 5 centimetres, but, GASP! It's six centimetres! SIX CENTIMETRES!!!! Holland! You need a hair cut!!!" Talho yelled.

"T-Talho... it's just a centimetre..." Holland wined.

"JUST A CENTIMETRE!!!!!!? HOLLAND!! YOU... NEED... A HAIRCUT!!!!!" Talho screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ok! Ok! We'll go for a haircut!" Holland said as he gave in to Talho's yelling.

"Fine. Then let's go." Talho said as she dragged Holland by the arm and out of the room.

The crew of the Gekko-Go watched as their leader was taken from the Gekko-Go and to the barber's shop.

"Should we have a moment of silence?" Gidget asked.

"Yes..." Moondoggie answered. "For we shall never forget about what she did to Ken-Goh..."

FLASHBACK

"Ken-Goh! What are you doing with those weapons! You're wasting them!" Talho yelled as she captained the ship.

"S-sorry..." Ken-Goh said.

"Sorry!? SORRY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!?" Talho screamed.

"I'M IN A BAD MOOD! DON'T PISS ME OFF!!!!"

"R-Roger that!" Ken-Goh said in a frightened state.

"Oh now look at what you're doing! You aren't using enough!" Talho complained.

"But... you just told me..."

"I JUST TOLD YOU TO USE MORE!!! OK!!!"

"Yes... uh... yeah... uh... AHHHHH!!!!!" Ken-Goh said as he ran away into a corner where he went into fetal position.

END FLASHBACK

"And to think that he's still in that position today..." Hilda said.

Meanwhile, in the barber's shop...

"Talho... I don't need a haircut..." Holland whined.

"Yes you do." Talho simply said.

"B-But..."

"I don't caaarrrrre." Talho said.

Finally, after the couple waited hours on end for Holland's turn, the barber called for Holland. Holland went and sat in the chair.

"Ok... so why do you need a haircut?" The barber asked.

"I don't know!" Holland exclaimed.

"Because your hair is too long!" Talho exclaimed

"No it's not!" Holland whined.

"Cut it." Talho told the barber. The barber started cutting Holland's hair and gave him a horrible haircut.

"Ah!" Holland yelled. "Hey! We only wanted it to be cut by a centimetre!"

"Well why didn't you say so!?" The barber asked.

"I think it looks... well you can't take it back..." Talho said.

"Well, then what do I do?" Holland started. "Shave it all off?"

A scream could be heard around the world.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Holland screamed. "I'M BALD!!!" He pointed at Talho.

"YOU CAUSED THIS!!!!"

"I did not!" Talho exclaimed. "Your hair was too long!"

"It was not!" Holland yelled.

"Uh... I'll just be over there..." the barber said as he ran into a corner. Holland got out of the seat.

"Well you know what!? Now I'm bald!" Holland yelled at Talho.

"Well do YOU know what!? No sex for you tonight!" Talho yelled back.

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight! I'll sleep on the couch!" Holland exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Ok! Go do Hap for all I care!" Holland exclaimed.

"I would never! You know I would only fuck you!" Talho exclaimed.

"Fine! Then give me some sweet lovin' right now!" Holland exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The couple held hands and walked back into the Gekko-Go to do each other for the rest of the afternoon.

"H-Hey!" The barber started.

"They didn't pay!"

THE END

A/N: Like? Didn't like? Tell me when you review!

Renton: By the way, you still don't own this.

Me: Tell me something I don't know!

Renton: I'm having an affair with Holland.

Me: o0'


End file.
